Hallo, Halloween!
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Pengejaran buronan berubah menjadi 'petualangan' aneh yang ... menyusahkan? Dan kedatangan Kaizo kedua kalinya ke Bumi, mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang 'terhubung' dengan dirinya. [One-shot. Ditulis untuk hari kedua event #KaizoWeek2017]


**Hallo, Halloween!**

.

.

 _Catatan Kapten Kapal_

 _31 Oktober 20xx, sore hari, waktu Bumi_

 _Kapal angkasa mengorbit dan turun ke Bumi tanpa masalah. Ini adalah pendaratan kedua kami di planet biru penuh kehidupan tersebut. Tujuan pendaratan, untuk mencari buronan yang kabur dari penjara TAPOPS, serta dicurigai membawa sebuah Power Sphera bersamanya. Misi akan dilakukan dengan sangat cermat dan berhati-hati tanpa menimbulkan keributan._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Hallo, Halloween!" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #KaizoWeek2017. Prompt: First (and Last) Halloween.**_

 _ **Maybe OOC. One-shot.**_

* * *

.

.

Kaizo berjalan sendirian menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi. Mencari tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang mungkin dijadikan tempat berlindung oleh buronan yang dicarinya. Sejauh ini, nihil. Sementara, Lahap yang ditinggalkannya di kapal untuk mengawasi keadaan, juga tidak—belum—menemukan apa pun yang mencurigakan. Begitulah dia melaporkan kepada sang kapten satu menit sebelumnya.

Melanjutkan pencarian, Kaizo tiba di gang sempit yang sepertinya terhubung ke daerah perumahan. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Ragu target yang dicarinya akan memasuki wilayah seramai itu. Ketika ia sedang menimbang untuk berbalik arah atau tidak, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Refleks saja, Kaizo menyembunyikan diri di balik bayang-bayang bangunan tinggi di sisi gang. Dan saat itulah, dia melihatnya.

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam, dengan kepala berbentuk labu berekspresi mengerikan. Mata Kaizo menajam, demi mengenali sosok yang hanya beberapa meter di hadapannya. Meski hanya pernah melihat gambar dan datanya, Kaizo melihat kecocokan ciri-ciri fisik yang jelas.

Kaizo memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sosok hitam itu pun tersentak ketika menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya. Meskipun begitu, Kaizo merasa heran. Orang itu tampak terlalu tenang di matanya.

"Kaukah buronan yang melarikan diri dari penjara TAPOPS?" Kaizo memilih untuk bicara langsung ke pokok masalah, sekaligus memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Serahkan dirimu, dan kau tidak akan terluka."

"Eh?"

Di luar dugaan Kaizo, sosok berbaju hitam itu malah terlihat bingung.

"Ooh ... Aku mengerti! Ini permainan peran, ya?" Kali ini Kaizo yang dibuat bingung oleh ucapan lawan bicaranya. Suaranya laki-laki, mungkin berusia sepantaran Kaizo. "Kostum apa itu? Semacam _superhero?_ Tapi kayaknya belum pernah lihat ... Ah, aku tahu! Karakter original, 'kan? Keren!"

Belum sempat Kaizo menyahut apa-apa, ia kembali mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Kali ini yang datang seorang gadis. Kontras dengan si kepala labu, gadis itu berpenampilan manis ala negeri dongeng, lengkap dengan mahkota bunga dan sayap peri.

"Hei! Kamu masih di sini? Lama amat buang sampahnya?" gadis peri itu bicara kepada si kepala labu berbaju hitam. Sementara, Kaizo mulai menyadari ada perbedaan pada sosok yang disangkanya sebagai si penjahat buronan. Tepatnya pada ekspresi wajah 'topeng' yang dia kenakan.

"Oh, _sorry."_ Orang itu pun langsung memasukkan tas plastik hitam—berisi sampah—ke dalam tong sampah di ujung gang.

"Wow ... kostummu keren!" Si gadis peri teralih sejenak kepada Kaizo, kemudian kembali memandang si kepala labu. "Temanmu?"

"Oh, bukan. Cuma kebetulan berpapasan." Pemuda itu lantas memandang Kaizo. "Aktingmu bagus."

Setelah sedikit basa-basi, sepasang muda-mudi itu meninggalkan Kaizo yang masih kebingungan.

"Akting? Apa maksudnya?" ucap Kaizo dengan benak dipenuhi tanya. "Tunggu ... Memangnya penampilan makhluk Bumi seperti itu?"

Kaizo bermaksud melanjutkan langkah, ketika tiba-tiba Lahap menghubungi lewat perangkat komunikasi di tangan kanannya.

 _"Kapten, sepertinya di Bumi sedang ada perayaan yang disebut Halloween."_

Tampilan hologram Lahap memberikan penjelasan yang membuat kening Kaizo berkerut.

"Halloween?"

 _"Benar, Kapten. Menurut informasi yang kudapat, orang-orang mengenakan kostum aneh pada hari itu. Bisa kostum menakutkan atau makhluk-makhluk fantasi."_

"Hm ... Perayaan yang aneh."

 _"Tapi ini menguntungkan bagi kita."_

"Kenapa?"

 _"Karena khusus pada satu hari ini, Kapten bisa berjalan bebas di antara mereka tanpa dicurigai atau menarik perhatian. Bahkan juga aku."_

Kaizo diam sejenak.

 _"Apa ada masalah, Kapten?"_

"Ini agak menyusahkan," kata Kaizo. "Artinya buruan kita juga bisa membaur di sini."

Hening sejenak.

"Lahap, teruskan pencarian dari kapal!" akhirnya Kaizo menurunkan perintahnya. "Aku akan melanjutkan dari sini."

 _"Baik, Kapten!"_

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Hampir satu jam kemudian, Kaizo tiba di sebuah taman. Pencariannya belum membuahkan hasil. Begitu pula Lahap. Maka ia melangkah ke jalanan setapak. Diikutinya, hingga langkah kaki terbawa ke dekat sebuah bangunan kecil. Sepertinya kedai.

Cukup sedikit bertanya, Kaizo sudah mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkannya. Tempat itu bernama 'Kedai Kokotiam'. Pemiliknya adalah seorang tua yang dikenal dengan nama Tok Aba.

"Jadi ... tempat ini khusus menjual minuman dan makanan kecil dari cokelat?" kata Kaizo. "Kecuali hari ini, ya ..."

Menurut seseorang yang ditanyai Kaizo, Kedai Kokotiam sedang menjual menu _special_ Halloween. Tidak semuanya terbuat dari cokelat.

Bermaksud istirahat sejenak, Kaizo duduk di salah satu kursi. Tadinya ia hanya memesan secangkir cokelat panas. Tapi akhirnya mau-mau saja ketika ditawari menu _special._ Dengan begitu, dia juga bisa duduk lebih lama. Mengamati pengunjung kedai, juga yang berlalu-lalang di jalan setapak. Mobilitas di sekitar tempat ini memang cukup tinggi.

 _"Trick or treat!"_

Tiba-tiba sekelompok anak kecil berkostum, mendekat sambil berteriak. Kaizo yang terkejut, hanya diam di tempat.

"Hei, kalian! Jangan mengganggu pengunjung!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu dan berkostum ala kurcaci, berjalan mendekat. "Kalau mau minta permen, kalian harus datang ke rumah-rumah."

Setelah meminta maaf pada Kaizo, si gadis kurcaci pun membawa anak-anak itu pergi.

 _"Trick or treat?"_ Kaizo mengulang kata asing yang baru didengarnya. "Apa itu? Semacam kode rahasia?"

Dan tiba-tiba Lahap menghubungi lagi. Tampaknya dia mengawasi pergerakan Kaizo.

 _"Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan anak-anak saat meminta permen ke rumah-rumah, khusus pada hari Halloween."_

"Lahap, kau tidak perlu menggunakan saluran komunikasi kita hanya untuk menjelaskan semua tentang Halloween padaku."

 _"Maaf, Kapten."_

Kaizo mendesah pelan. Lantas mematikan komunikasi ketika melihat seseorang datang dengan membawa pesanannya. Pria tua yang diperkirakan Kaizo sebagai pemilik kedai.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" pria tua itu—Tok Aba—bertanya sambil meletakkan pesanan Kaizo di meja. "Kedai mulai sepi. Saatnya tulang tua ini beristirahat sebentar."

Tawa kecil pria tua itu terdengar, seperti mengingatkan Kaizo pada seseorang. Tapi dia tak ingat siapa tepatnya.

"Silakan, duduk saja. Toh aku sendirian."

Tok Aba tersenyum tipis, baru kemudian duduk. Sementara, perhatian Kaizo teralih pada 'makanan misterius' di hadapannya. Dia yakin sekali, benda itu adalah 'otak manusia'. Kaizo nyaris bergidik membayangkan manusia Bumi memakan otak sesamanya sendiri. Tapi terpikir olehnya, kalau benar itu otak asli, ukurannya terlalu kecil. Lagipula tercium aroma manis.

"Ini ... apa?" akhirnya Kaizo bertanya.

 _"Brain cake,_ sajian istimewa Halloween," jawab Tok Aba. "Tidak usah takut memakannya. Itu kue biasa yang luar biasa rasanya. Hehehe ..."

Ragu-ragu, Kaizo menyendok kue lembut itu, mencobanya satu suap. Hanya sesuap, lantas terhenti, dengan Kaizo yang menunduk dalam-dalam. Mungkin ini memang enak, tapi terlalu manis untuknya.

Dan Kaizo tidak suka makanan manis.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tok Aba mengerutkan kening. "Tidak enak?"

"... Bukan begitu."

Dengan tekad seorang prajurit, Kaizo menghabiskan _brain cake_ yang untungnya berukuran mini. Tapi 'makanan mengerikan' lain sudah menunggu. Kaizo tidak yakin apa itu, tapi terlihat seperti cacing ganas penghuni Planet Gurunda baginya. Lengkap dengan hiasan yang sangat mirip dengan tanah dan pasir.

"Kalau yang itu, terbuat dari permen, jelly, dan sedikit kue," jelas Tok Aba.

Kaizo nyaris menahan napas. Di samping penganan ala cacing Gurunda tadi, masih ada satu 'makanan misterius' lagi. Di mata Kaizo, kelihatannya seperti serangga-serangga menjijikkan dari Planet Volcania. Salah satunya bahkan tampak terbelah dan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna hijau.

"Itu terbuat dari buah-buahan alami, jangan khawatir." Tok Aba sepertinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kaizo. "Yang lainnya juga berbahan permen dan cokelat."

"Begitu, ya ..."

"Nah, silakan dinikmati."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kira-kira 15 menit kemudian.

Kaizo nyaris terkapar di meja, kalau saja harga dirinya tidak memaksa kepala untuk tetap tegak. Lantas diraihnya cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang sudah menghangat hingga suhu yang pas di lidah. Untung saja, dia memesan minuman itu dengan gula yang sangat sedikit. Setidaknya sekarang ada sajian yang benar-benar bisa dinikmatinya. Kaizo menyukai baik aroma maupun rasanya.

"Apa kau tipe yang memerhatikan penampilan makananmu? Hehe ..."

Tok Aba tertawa kecil, sebelum tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka makanan manis?" tanya pria tua itu. "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Tidak baik menyia-nyiakan makanan yang sudah tersaji," kata Kaizo, datar saja.

Tok Aba hanya tersenyum kali ini. Entah kenapa, dia memandangi wajah Kaizo agak lama.

"Pak Tua," pemuda itu pun berkata, "kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak." Tok Aba masih mempertahankan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kau mengingatkanku pada seorang anak muda yang kukenal. Dia juga punya harga diri yang tinggi sepertimu."

 _Dan juga sedikit arogan,_ Tok Aba menambahkan hanya di dalam hati. Tanpa artian buruk.

"Benarkah?"

Kaizo menyesap cokelatnya perlahan, menganggap Tok Aba hanya berbasa-basi.

"Benar. Kalau dilihat-lihat ... wajah kalian juga mirip."

Kali ini Kaizo diam. Dia ingat, dulu adiknya—Fang—juga pernah tinggal di Bumi. Ya, kalau tidak salah di sekitar tempat ini. Mungkin saja Fang saling mengenal dengan penduduk Bumi yang tinggal di wilayah ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kaizo meletakkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong. "Di mana aku harus membayar?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Anggap saja hadiah dari kawan lama, untukmu yang datang dari jauh."

Sepasang mata beriris merah terang itu menajam.

"Benar juga," Tok Aba masih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Cucuku juga sedang pergi jauh. Bisa tolong sampaikan salamku untuknya? Siapa tahu kalian akan bertemu di perjalanan."

Kaizo tersenyum, sangat samar.

"Boleh saja. Siapa nama cucumu?"

"Namanya ... BoBoiBoy."

Senyum samar itu kembali terlihat. Kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam ekspresi Kaizo, nyaris tampak sinis. Tapi Tok Aba tahu, pemuda itu tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Pantas," kata Kaizo kemudian. "Dia memang mirip dengan kakeknya."

Tok Aba tertawa lembut. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pamit."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kaizo kembali ke kapalnya dengan sedikit 'oleh-oleh' di tangan. Tok Aba yang memaksa memberikan beberapa makanan special Halloween ala Kedai Kokotiam. Plus tiga kaleng cokelat bubuk andalan kedai itu. Kaizo sangat berterima kasih untuk yang satu itu. Tapi benda-benda lain ia serahkan kepada bawahannya.

"Hahaha ... Manusia Bumi memang unik. Makanan- makanan ini terlihat mengerikan, tapi rasanya enak juga."

Lahap tampak menikmati 'wisata kuliner sehari' kali ini. Kaizo sempat melihatnya sedang memakan sesuatu yang belum dia lihat di Kedai Kokotiam. Semacam roti berbentuk jari manusia yang terpotong. Benar-benar seukuran jari telunjuk orang dewasa! Tak lupa hiasan mirip darah manusia yang entah terbuat dari apa.

"Baguslah. Asal jangan berikan padaku," Kaizo menanggapi datar. "Simpan cokelat di dalam kaleng itu baik-baik. Kapan-kapan aku ingin menikmatinya lagi."

"Oh ... Kapten menyukai minuman ini?"

Kaizo hanya mendengus pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lahap yang masih asyik dengan makanannya. Pemuda itu lantas mendekati komputer utama. Kemudian mulai menambahkan _entry_ 'Catatan Kapten Kapal' miliknya.

 _Buronan tidak ditemukan di Bumi. Seluruh data penginderaan juga tidak mendeteksi tanda-tanda keberadaannya maupun Power Sphera. Kapal meninggalkan Bumi di waktu malam, masih di hari yang sama. Kami akan menuju planet berpenghuni terdekat, sambil menunggu kabar dari Markas TAPOPS._

Kaizo menyandarkan tubuh ke kursinya dalam posisi yang lebih santai. Pertemuan tak terduga dengan Tok Aba masih terkilas di benaknya. Juga makanan-makanan 'ajaib'—dan manis—yang masih menghantui indra penglihatan maupun perasanya. Benar-benar bisa membunuh selera makan selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Kaizo hanya bisa berharap akan cepat melupakannya.

Dan mungkin dia harus meminta Lahap mengingatkannya untuk tidak berkunjung lagi ke Bumi pada saat Halloween.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Holaaa~! \\(^o^)

Hime ikutan lagi di hari kedua #KaizoWeek2017

Jujur, sempat bingung sama _prompt_ -nya. Secara, aku nggak pernah ngerayain atau bersinggungan langsung dengan yang namanya Halloween. Sampai pas akhir pekan kemarin, tetiba lihat liputan TV soal café yang nyediain menu khusus Halloween. Yah, semacam brain cake dan yang lainnya itu. (Beneran ada, lho!)

Terus ... ini ceritanya melenceng dari ide awal. Tapi ya sudahlah, ngalir aja kok ini. Semoga pembaca menikmati. Btw aku bingung ini harusnya masuk genre apa, ya? Ahahah ... (Wisata kuliner juga petualangan!)

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic berikutnya~!

Jadi semangat ngikutin terus _event_ si abang sejuta umat, nih. Hehehe ... :")

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **31.10.2017**


End file.
